It's Our Secret
by xXxHelvensAngelxXx
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to keep the person you care for the most a secret, he considers her as the most priceless and unreplaceable gem in the whole world, why? She's the only one who understands what his silence messages mean out of all the rest. TezukaxOC
1. Chapter 1

It's Our Secret

**Summary: ** Tsukihana Koyuki and the infamous Tezuka Kunimitsu are best friends since childhood but they act like complete strangers in school that is until a certain someone found out and pulled some strings. TezukaxOC

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

Sometimes it's hard to pretend not to know your best friend, he is someone while I'm a plainly nobody, I like him but I'm just too afraid to severe our friendship for a selfish feeling. I'm Tsukihana Koyuki and I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu's childhood friend.

"Ne, Ko-chan….what do you think of Tezuka-kun?" My best friend, Kiki Nomura asked with stars shining brightly that reflected her light blue eyes, I shrugged and continued my book. _'You'll only be wasting your time, effort and end up crying, Kunimitsu doesn't like anyone...' _I sighed and continued with my thoughts.

"I swear you're too much like him!" I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. "Tezuka-san is…..a very respectable person who handles the Seigaku Boys' Tennis Team, a worthy Student Council President and a man of few words, satisfied?" I asked and looked at her, she grinned almost evilly.

"Soooooo~ you like him?" If I were a lesser woman then I would flat out shout at her for such stupidity but being raised by traditional people and a stoic best friend, I settled for a glare. "No" A brief and short answer was enough for Kunimitsu but my friend happens to be the opposite of him.

She squealed while I exhaled the bad vibes radiating from my body, quickly and subtly, I escaped her delusional rambling world of love. Far away from her, I was settled in the quite corner of the Library, this is a very private and rarely visited place because of its _haunted reasons _which seems too far-fetched.

I leaned on the wall and satisfied with the position, I took out my hair's usual bun like appearance and the soft natural silver curls bounced, I removed my glasses which I don't really need but I do it anyway for fun. I tricked everyone and made them see I'm not pretty due to my baggy clothes, nerdy because I study a lot and much to my own amusement, lesbian for Kiki, which was not proven because I like guys not gals.

I heard footsteps approaching, the long strides, the tall shadow and the aura of authority, I looked up from my book and smiled reserved and simple like always. "Hello, Kunimitsu…" I said in a soft voice to avoid any curious or suspicious eyes and ears to wonder over the haunted corner.

He sat beside me and sighed, have you ever seen the full moon at night? If you have then you would see it is perfect but if you look close enough, there are craters just like Tezuka Kunimitsu is, he may look and act perfect like God himself but…there are no perfect human beings because if everything were perfect then God himself wouldn't exist at all.

His shoulders are tensed, his breathing is rigid and his eyes are closed preventing me from seeing his furious glare. "Kunimitsu, look at me." I said sternly and he didn't budge so I sighed and stood up then kneeled in front of him, taking his well-chilsed face to my hands.

His eyes opened and I saw how dark his hazel eyes were, the darker it was the angrier and frustrated he is. "Breathe, think clearly and rationally." I advised and he did so as told. He took a deep sighed and rested his head on my right shoulder. "The Tournament, teammates, Fuji…." He said and I soothed his mood by petting his hair.

'_We may have compromised not to tell anyone of our friendship but it's too hard to break the compromise, she's the only who understands me the most.'_ Tezuka thought and sighed, he inhaled her scent, it was alluring as the night tempted tired people to slumber, and it was relaxing and good.

It was only a few minutes until he calmed down and let me go. "Better?" I asked and he nodded and I settled back to my original position and he leaned on me. "I saw you walking away from Nomura-san, did she say anything again?" This was one of those rare moments when he starts the conversation but being the same as him and I mean, I am not so much talkative or jittery like other girls.

This time it was turn to sigh. "She was annoying me about my love life as per usual." He nodded and we were engulfed in silence, only the air-conditioners sounds were heard. "We should head off to class before we're late." I said looking at my wristwatch and he nodded, his untensed shoulder, unclenched jaw and normal composure was a good sign.

He stood up first and helped me up, putting back my glasses on and ponytail, we walked separately so we wouldn't draw attention but he alone attracted so much, I never noticed a person from the other shelf watching and smiling at the same time.

"Interesting"

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

It was normal for me to wait for Kunimitsu after his training since the only other people who actually knew my connection with Kunimitsu would be Oishi Shuichirou and Ryuzaki Sumire; they understood our situation and kept it to themselves. "Hello, Koyuki" Oishi greeted me casually while I gave a friendly smile. "To you as well, Shuichirou, How was training?" I asked the ever-friendly Vice Captain who was sighing. "Hectic, Momo and Kaidoh are always arguing to the point fists were almost thrown, Inui and his juices and Tezuka's not-so improving laps…." I patted the poor Vice Captain's back.

"I talked to him at lunch earlier, he was almost ready to rip off someone's head with his glare and his mind is clouded with so much frustration lately, the Tournament is making him anxious, Shuichirou, please remind him to take it easy." I said pleadingly while he sighed a bit aggravated.

"Tezuka is hard-headed and the only person to talk some sense to him would be you, Koyuki." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Will I have the pleasure of knowing what_ exactly _happened during morning practices that made him so livid?" I asked and he sighed….

As he explained, my brows furrowed into a deep scowl. "Germany?" I asked uncertain then leaned on the tree, tilting my head back and took a deep sigh. "I am only his friend, his future is his own choice and I can only support him and I suggest you do the same." I advised and he gave a weak smile. "I will, thank you for your advice." I nodded and saw Kunimitsu's silhouette.

"He's approaching, you can go on ahead." I said and he nodded. "Safe trip home, Koyuki." He said while I smiled sincerely. "To you as well, Shuichirou." I replied and he left as Kunimitsu appeared.

As the ever gentleman he is, he took my bag since long ago he had known of my tendencies to bring thick books to study or read for leisure. "Kunimitsu…" I took back my bag from him and gave him a disapproving look while he mirrored my look with his equally stoic. "It's not heavy, I'll carry it." Deep inside, I know he's angry thinking it was an action of pity but no, it was an action of worry.

I saw his jaw clenched and instead of taking the usual route home, I took the road to the park and he followed suite, sitting on the park bench. When he sat down, silence engulfed us and I sighed. "I am not doing this as an act of pity if that's what you're thinking but as an act of worry for you and your injury and as an concerned friend." I said and he was silent for a long time.

"I don't need your worry but your encouragement, support and sense of usefulness." I looked straight into his hazel eyes that conveyed the message clearly, putting my hand on the right side of his face and rubbed it comfortably. "How can I encourage you when I see you in pain? How can I support you when you're already frustrated with too much things and you were never useless, I recommend you go to this rehabilitation center that your Ryuzaki-san said, distance from everything will do you good." He was a bit surprise that I knew he's going to Germany.

He looked away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand." He said while I scooted closer and ruffled his hair which he dislikes. "Your future is in your hands, your life makes you the boss and you shall decide whether or not to be good or bad, do you understand?" I asked and he nodded while I smiled.

"Let's go home then, shall we?"

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ THIS!**

**How do you like this story? Tezuka, from my point is very stoic and rarely speaking so I opted to make use of his stoic-ness as a mask and his true personality is only showed to Koyuki. The reason why I named it, **_**It's Our Secret, **_**this shows how human Tezuka is despite some interpotation of him being too perfect, strict and insensitive, yes, it is an OCxTezuka, from friends to lovers.**

**But as I've said, Koyuki grew up with him so they think of each other as siblings or cousins, but I will point out that due to being teenagers they will slowly but surely realize their feelings for one another but I also added a little twist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Our Secret**

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

**Author's Note: ****mjp03**, thank you for being my first commentor in this new story of mine, in this chapter you'll get your wish of finding one of the reasons why they hide their friendship.

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

Sometimes in life there are mysteries we tend to find out ourselves or better left unsolved but I find life like a jigsaw puzzle, each person is a new puzzle for my collection and there was this puzzle that I can't seem to solve even if I have all the pieces. "You still have that?" My gaze wandered to my stoic friend who was reading one of my books.

"I find trinkets and things given by the people I love more sentimental than money or jewels, yes, I still have it because it has…." I trailed off as a puzzle dropped from my bed. I reached out for it only to tumble out of my bed, the pieces fell with me and I'm a tangled mess on the floor.

A low chuckle echoed after my royal tumble, my eyes looked straight into those hazel orbs whose eyes are _rarely _twinkling in mirth."You didn't see or hear anything about this." His mouth morphed into a very rare smirk. "My lips are sealed." I pouted at him but ended up giggling.

This is how Kunimitsu and I spent our free time during Saturday, after he trains either he or I go to each other's house, like Kunimitsu, he never bothered to ask twenty questions per second about my secret about being an ugly duckling to a swan. I was born with my Mother's looks and my Father's mind and personality, my Mother was a _Miko _at the local shrine until she was married and since my family insisted of that tradition, I am a Miko or Shrine Maiden.

I often think back to the time of being open with Kunimitsu back in elementary, the way we always walked together and teacher and students alike would comment how polar we are, I was the happy, cheerful and friendly girl with the cool, obedient and well-disciplined boy. I thought about how we were always the top of the class and partners which ended up more in tears as the bullying happened.

I closed my eyes and remembered the _reasons _why I was suppose to hide it. _'His lovesick puppy fan girls will kill me and those people will cause a riot.' _I can't help but realize a sad sigh, friends in secret, even Romeo and Juliet had a better story than this cheap melodramatic life.

"-ki…Koyuki…?" My crimson eyes clashed with his. "Hmm?" I responded and he shooked his head then sighed. "Do you want to walk outside for a bit?" He asked and I smiled a tad. _'He may not know exactly how I feel but….I still wonder when he can sense when I'm sad.'_ I thought then just stood up, cleaning up the mess then we both exited my room.

"Ara? Where are you two going?" My mother asked with an ever pleasing smile. "A walk outside for fresh air, Mother." I answered and she kissed my cheek. "Take cares, Kunimitsu please watch over her." I sighed but I knew how deeply my Mother worries for me and my own well-being.

The lazy afternoon rolled in, the fresh air and noises accompanies my ears as we both walked to the park. "When are you leaving for Germany?" I asked and blinked a few times. "A few days from now." We never tried anything fun because the only _fun _he knows is Tennis or fishing while I do reading and temple duties.

"I saw your teammate, Fuji Syuusuke, at the temple yesterday." I said and he hn'ed. "What did he do?" I shrugged my shoulders casually which he hated. "He saw me in _Miko _outfit, no glasses and fitted, to say…he was surprise and stumbled." He raised his brows and a tiny smirk appeared on his face.

A slight tingling feeling inside twinge but I ignored it. "How did he stumble?" I giggled softly recalling the ever-so composed _Tensai. _"He slipped and the water he was carrying flew and he was soaked to the bone, best part of it…." He looked excited as his eyes danced in joy.

"Ryoma-kun caught it all in video."

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

The next day was least interesting but unlike other days, Fuji decided to visit the ever cool and aloof Tsukihana Koyuki who was currently on the rooftop daydreaming, the moment Fuji opened the door, he saw a sight.

The soft curls of Koyuki's hair danced with the wind while the sunlight hit her head, the halo of an angel, her face was set in a serene smile looking up the sky and her eyes, those crimson eyes that saw his soul.

It was creepy to others but he felt something inside him skipped a beat, those eyes held so many secrets and mysteries. _'I never had a good long look until now,, she looks absolutely breath-taking from up close.' _He thought then when Koyuki took note of him, she was peeved from the stories she heard, once Fuji Syuusuke takes notice of you, be prepared for the chaos he brings.

"Fuji-san?" She called him while Fuji snapped out from his temporary stupor and nodded. "Tsukihana-chan, a pleasant surprise." He lied because he knew she was there and he was a man on a mission.

She tilted her head. "Is there anything on your mind that is bothering you?" She asked and Fuji was surprised but hid it well with his infamous close eyed smile. "If I say fan girls were troubling me, would you lend me your shoulder and ear?" He asked while she had an amused smile and nodded.

"Is there any day without an idol of the school complains with those type of people?" She joked while Fuji chuckled finding her presences comforting than any girls other than his older sister. "I find my face might break from being polite too much and offering smiles and rejections." Koyuki found his reasoning funny and giggled softly.

"Fuji-kun, is that alright to call you?" She asked and Fuji nodded, he sat beside her and looked up the same blue sky. "I don't get how you get confessions from girls who barely know you and vice versa, for me I find it quite troublesome, to confess what you feel for a person you barely know and a gut deep inside says _Rejection_ and still go for it." She said and leaned back then closed her eyes.

"But, when a girl confesses her love for the guy, it shows how brave she is despite knowing she will be rejected." Fuji pointed out while Koyuki sighed softly, opening her eyes slightly and gazing at the Tensai with the half-droopy crimson bored with his sharp blue eyes.

There was a slight silence. "Are you willing to get your heart broken for something that breaks your will, your walls open for attacks and invisibly bleeding from the hurt? To be hurt by someone you love is taking a bullet to the heart, it hurts you and might end up killing you." She said and Fuji held a gasped as he saw her crimson eyes.

Those words were truthful; to love and be hurt by that person kills you deep inside. "…I, for once have no answer." He said while Koyuki hn'ed with a familiar monosyllable phrase. From behind the doors stood a figure, tall, handsome middle schooler named Tezuka Kunimitsu.

He saw his teammate approach his best friend, he didn't like how easily Fuji made Koyuki smile and laugh, and he didn't like how close they are now, lastly, he didn't like the burning feeling in his cheast as he saw Fuji whispered something to Koyuki that made her blush and smiled shyly.

He didn't like it at all….

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you like this chapter, I posted one of the reasons why Tezuka and Koyuki hides their friendship and lo and behold a love rival, or atleast one of them XD**

**Fuji plays a big role here because not only does he hint out Tezuka's feeling for Koyuki, he also hinders it.**

**Also…**

**What is the medical term for **_Fear of Love _** because this is what hinders a lovely story?**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Our Secret**

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

**Author's Note: **A very special thanks to **anaylen** and **iciclefangAJ! **Thank you for the reviews!

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

**A FEW DAYS LATER…..**

The day in Seishun Gakuen was average but on a certain point of view, Kiki Nomura noticed that the Tensai of the Seigaku Boys' Tennis club was always joining her and Koyuki more than one occasion.

She saw how close Fuji is acting, albeit he was acting too familiar with her best friend and she was skeptical. _'When did this two become such best of friends?' _She thought and saw how easily the boy made Koyuki open her walls.

Tezuka was normally composed, cool and nobody saw him snap or furious but this day is the day when Kiki saw the Captain glared furiously at the Tensai who got invited by Fuji, she saw him about to punch the living daylight out of his teammate.

Koyuki was no blonde, mind you; she felt the tension and frustration of her friend, Tezuka. She stood up and brushed her skirt. "Excuse me, minna, but I have some matters to attend to and Kiki-chan, tell sensei that I'll be in…the library to finish the work she asked me to do." Koyuki said and Kiki nodded while Tezuka caught the double meaning.

"Do you need help with this work, Tsukihana-chan?" Fuji asked while Koyuki shooked her head and gave a pleasant smile. "No need, Fuji-kun, better head to class now." She said while she disappeared through the door, Kiki gave a look at Fuji the opened her mouth.

"…Whatever you're planning with my best friend, Fuji-san…. If it hurts her… I will not hesitate to hurt you badly." She said and gave a glare while Fuji gave a close eyed smile. "I assure you, Nomura-san, I will not hurt her depending on the situation, all my actions have a reason to assure you." He replied while she twitched and huffed.

Tezuka glared at Fuji who was smiling. "Fuji… I know that you have pieced the puzzles together." He said while Fuji smiled a bit too sweet. "So you've find out huh…" He replied while Tezuka pinned him with his glare.

"Don't ever, _ever _hurt or involve Koyuki in your schemes, she doesn't need the trouble you bring." Tezuka said seriously and the tension quickly escalated as Fuji lost his smile and opened his azure eyes, it clashed with Tezuka's hazel orbs blazing with furious anger. "Whatever my plans with Tsukihana-chan is _**none **_of your concern, Tezuka." Fuji said in a tone of annoyance and put a very emphasis of _none _as Tezuka scowled at him.

Tezuka stepped forward and pushed Fuji to the wall, planting his hands firmly next to Fuji's face. "It is **my **concern because I have known her for _**years**_ and you've only know her for _**days, **_so tell me what you're planning because if it involves my best friend's well-being and it might destroy her…" Tezuka leaned too close for Fuji's comfort.

Fuji never felt this way, his comfort zone invaded by the person who intimidates him so much by his piercing glares. "I will **not **hesitate to put you in your place." Tezuka finished while Fuji scoffed. "You're true colors are brought out by merely troubling Tsukihana Koyuki-chan." Tezuka didn't hesitate to growl furiously at the insufferable Tensai.

"Stay away from her!" He threatened while Fuji gave his own glare. "What if I don't want to? What if she _comes _to_ me_? What will the _Almighty King of Seigaku _do?" Fuji asked sarcastically and added Tezuka's title just too purposely push him to the edge.

Tezuka gripped Fuji's left upper arm. "Do not test me Fuji, you will not like the Demon that Koyuki tames, I've risked enough to hide our friendship and if you deliberately shatter it, you have not only brought my wrath on you but you have hurt Koyuki deeply that she will forever lose her trust in you." He warned and stridded away from the Tensai.

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

From behind the door stood a person who wrote furiously on a notebook and muttered about data while Kiki Nomura who hid with the person sighed, her brows were furrowed from confusion. _'It doesn't make sense….why are they fighting over Koyuki?' _She thought while the person beside thought of hundreds of possibilities.

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

Koyuki waited for Tezuka at the same spot, she bit her lips as her habit of frustration, worry or anything that she felt bad. She sighed and closed her eyes, her heart pounded from the interaction of Tezuka and Fuji.

She was worried for what happened and her friend was taking his time…

When the library doors opened, she spotted Oishi Shuichirou with Kikumaru Eiji, she sighed. _'I want to talk to Shuichirou alone but…'_ But luck wasn't with her today as Oishi caught her crimson gaze; he approached her while she mentally panicked. "Tsukihana, what are you doing here?" Oishi may not admit it but he doesn't like this certain spot of the library because it looks too creepy.

Eiji was no stranger to tension and frustration because Koyuki was currently radiating it, he wisely left to the other section. When Eiji left to the Science section, Koyuki collapsed on the floor and hyperventilated which Oishi kneeled beside her and started patting her back.

"Take it easy, Koyuki, breathe and clear your mind." Oishi said while Koyuki did so, she hugged Oishi who awkwardly patted her back. "What happened?" He asked and Koyuki explained as she can.

Oishi then left leaving a less worried and cool composed Koyuki, when she hugged herself for comfort, she never noticed a figure who sat beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked and Koyuki shook her head, the figure sighed.

Tezuka sighed beside his friend, he knew when tension and frustration meets Koyuki, she wasn't best under it. He pulled her close and put his chin on her head. "I'll stay with you until the end of classes if I have to make you calm." He whispered while she sniffled. "You very much know that I am no stranger to collapsing under tension and frustration." She said while it broke Tezuka deep in thought.

"I was only worried for you, Fuji is a very unpredictable character, and he is willing to make things interesting and chaotic." Tezuka said while Koyuki didn't budge a bit while Tezuka further hugged her.

Her heartbeat was the only he heard apart from the air conditioning noise, he knew there was something off the moment Fuji saw him walked with Koyuki home that other day, Fuji has this calculative look in them.

"Is that the only reason, Kunimitsu?" She asked and Tezuka looked into her eyes, he hated himself for making her cry because she was worried for him, he hated how she ignored him when he re-injured his left when he had that match with Atobe Keigo, he hated himself when he hurts himself and causes Koyuki to worry too much.

The silence between them was when one of them is contemplating on what to say. "No…" He replied while Koyuki looked a tad bit confused when he replied. "What is the other reason then?" She asked, her voice was below a whisper.

Tezuka held her chin and wiped her face with his handkerchief, he put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, and Koyuki's pallid cheeks were tinted in a rosy pink blush from this bold move. "I didn't like how Fuji easily made you smile and laugh, I didn't like how openly he acts familiarity with you and I don't like how easily he can get close to you without you shying away." He admitted, the burden in his cheast lighten up.

Koyuki's blush intensified but felt her face morphed into a smile. _'He was worried about me for getting too close with Fuji-kun that I might forget him.' _She thought and closed her eyes as well; a moment of silence was upon them.'

"I can never replace you, Tezuka Kunimitsu; you are the only person apart from my family , I can never or will never trade away, you have been with me since we were kids, you make me smile in ways you couldn't imagine, you make me laugh when I'm down…you wipe my tears away when I cry, have you ever let me down with picking me back up to my feet?" I asked and felt him relaxed…

"Never…I will never let you down." He replied and when I opened my eyes, I was greeted by his charming smile. "You are what keeps me sane and tamed; do you think I will ever do that?" He said while Koyuki giggled. "You won't, depending on the situation." She said while Tezuka himself chuckled.

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

Behind the book case stood a gapping team, Oishi was sighing; Inui was writing furiously, Fuji was inwardly cursing at Tezuka while the rest were blushing…

Koyuki, be prepared for the chaos of the Seigaku Boys Tennis team!

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

**Author's Note: The last part is inspired by listening to the song of Rita Ora **_I Will Never Let You Down _**and for the heated tension is **_Outside _**by Ellie Goulding and **_Habits (Stay High) _**by Tove Lo…**

**I want to make Tezuka's familiarity with Koyuki to be a somewhat advantage for love rivals, and these actions are quite alien to Koyuki but nonetheless she feels deep inside she wants more, those two are oblivious to their feelings but sometimes actions speak louder than words.**

**These actions are quite cute and fluffy, don't you agree?**

**I was thinking of adding some people, who would you suggest?**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

**Author's Note: Love works in mysterious ways if you heard Ed Sheeran's song **_Thinking Out Loud, _**I did some thinking about the plot, since Koyuki's family isn't thoroughly explained as well as Tezuka's family, today's chapter is a **_FAMILY DINNER _**themed.**

**But there will be a slight twist in this chapter, I hope you will enjoy it…**

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

**FAMILY DINNER: NEW MEMBER?**

Koyuki couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her older brother, Tsukihana Kyoshiro; it's been years since she saw her older brother. Tsukihana Kyoshiro has hair length that reaches his shoulder, a long bang on the center; he wears glasses and has eyes like Koyuki.

Kyoshiro is a six footer, has a slim yet toned physique, he is a gentleman in nature, his hair is silvery white like snow. His eyes are in a darker shade of crimson than Koyuki but he has a pleasing smile like hers.

To put it in simple terms, they both look alike except that their eyes have different shades. "Koyuki-chan…" He greeted while Koyuki nodded at her brother who seemed to return from Europe, he was currently wearing a black _Hermés _turtle neck with a pair of white pants with the same brand, a pair of expensive leather shoes.

Her brother looks masculine except he looks feminine at the same time. "When did you return, Kyo-nii?" She asked while Kyoshiro chuckled. "A few days ago but Father needed help with the company in Osaka that my return home was delayed." He explained and Koyuki accepted the explanation and gave a hug to her brother who she missed.

The Tsukihana sibling talked happily catching up until someone ringed the doorbell, Koyuki excused herself and went to see who was it, when she opened the door, she sighed at the sight of Tezuka in uniform. "School already?" She asked and Tezuka nodded. "Is there a problem, Koyuki?" He asked while Koyuki smiled.

"Kyo-nii is home with Father…" Tezuka nodded, meeting Kyoshiro at the young age of 6 was truly memorable. She kissed her brother's cheek and Kyoshiro smiled. "Have been taking care of her, Kunimitsu?" He asked while Tezuka nodded.

Kyoshiro looked at the clock and smiled mysteriously. "You go on ahead, Kunimitsu, I'll bring Koyuki to school." He said with a light hearted tone with an edge that scared Kunimitsu, a little, he nodded. "I'll see you in class, Koyuki." He said and Koyuki smiled knowingly at him.

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

"Kyo-nii, I'm very much comfortable with being unnoticed, please don't change my appearance." She begged but was pinned by her brother's firm gaze. "You _**will **_change because you are very immaculate in beauty and in grace; you are _dishonoring _the family name." She froze and Kyoshiro held a triumphful smile.

Koyuki has always been one to do what honors her family name, to make sure her family name is honorable and respected, if she somehow did _anything _to dishonor it…. She would die inside of guilt, Kyoshiro couldn't help it but his sister is very beautiful not only that, she is also kind, caring, and smart and name all those positive things.

'_She's growing into a Yamato Nadeshiko every time I return.'_ He mused and when Koyuki emerged from room, she wore a well-fitted uniform, knee-high white socks and black heeled shoes. Her hair was left untouched, the curled ends bounced elegantly while her eyes wasn't donned with glasses, nothing's change at all.

"Like a caterpillar to a butterfly but you are already a butterfly." He complimented while Koyuki's pallid cheeks were dusted in a light pink blush. "Kyo-nii, shall we leave now?" She asked in a well-mannered soft spoken voice.

Kyoshiro couldn't understand why….why would his sister hide her beauty?

_**(Author: Because of fan boys, easily jealous fan girls….stalkers..) **_

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

I sighed for the umptempt time as I entered the school grounds with my brother; I gave him a glare while he brushed it off with a smile. I prayed for my patience and sanity but it was no to be answered because as soon as we passed the tennis courts….

I cursed myself, today was the day when Rikkai Dai Fuzoku and Hyotei Gakuen's Tennis teams are coming for a meeting of some sort. _'Damn you, Aniki!' _Not only have I have eyes on me but the unbearable feeling of dread hangs in the air and when Fuji Syuusuke smiles at your direction in the midst of squealing fan girls and handsome boys…

"Tsukihana-chan!" I smiled strainly and robotically waved back then saw my best friend, who was gapping at me; I took my brother's hand and then hers and ran inside. "Holy hot damn…. Ko-chan…you look hot!" She squealed while my brother was sending telepathic waves of _I-told-you-so _while I mentally glowered at him.

"And…who is this?" I groaned as flirty Kiki is sending those flirtatious vibes. "My older brother, Tsukihana Kyoshiro…and don't flirt with him, it's just so wrong." I said plainly while she scrutinized. "Your brother looks like an older version of you yet a bit masculine…but feminity rules over like Yukimura Seiichi." I stifled a laugh as my brother had his pride as a man, questioned.

"Whatever, Aniki, do what you got to do while Kiki and I go to class…speaking of which, Kiki…today is the day of the arrival of our new teacher." Koyuki said thoughtfully while Kiki and I chatted down the hallway, I was a bit peeved due to the attention…

I most do not like being talked about but damn my brother….

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

"Kill me now, bury my body somewhere out there…" I moaned in depression as I hid in the library with Kunimitsu who was patting my head. "I only have a few minutes left…" He said while I felt greater to the dark side of depression.

Every since my new look, fan boys kept coming up like beasts out of hell, fan girls became a tad rabid but still docile, I wonder…

Kiki kept asking about Kyoshiro and my patience has been thrown out the window, my frustrations are building up like a Lego tower….

"Koyuki, I managed to be sane up until now, couldn't you do the same?" He asked in an exasperated tone while my eye twitch. "Not everyone was born with a poker face and national level bordering Professional tennis skill, all around talent and an image to die for." I countered while he twitched and then caged me. He pinned me with his gaze and to make it worse, he removed his glasses while I gulped….

He knows that I can't or am weaken when he does this, he pinned me down with his look, his handsome face. _'Control yourself…breathe…just breathe….' _I thought and ducked my head with my cheeks flaming red. "You know I hate it when you do that." I hissed while he had this annoying smug look. "I know, it was gives me the perfect leverage." I rolled my eyes at him and placed his glasses back on.

'_Where it rightfully belongs' _I thought and smiled. "You always rile me up then calm me down, thank you." I said softly while he chuckled and gave me that same boyish grin every time when we're alone.

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

"Ara, Where is Tezuka? Not right of him to escape us." Atobe Keigo asked while the Seigaku members twitched. "Do you think that he's with-" "No one!" Eiji covered Momo's mouth while the two teams looked at them peeved. "You know, let me repharse, you all know where Tezuka-kun is, where he is?" The ever sadistic smile was on the angelic face of Yukimura Seiichi.

The Seigaku, well…most denied while a certain Tensai smiled. "Probably with his girlfriend…" Oishi shot a warning look at him which was brushed off. "Girlfriend? I didn't realize that Tezuka had a girlfriend before ore-sama!" Everyone ignored the last statement but stuck with the first.

"Fuji, don't spread rumours affecting or involving others _**especially **_Tezuka, remember what happened to you, the last time you did it?" Oishi said in a clipped tone which surprised everyone. "But, Yukimura-san asked us nicely, it would be ruse no to answer it." He countered and a thick tension wrapped itself around the tennis courts.

Oishi pursed his lips and gave a meaningful glare that almost rivals Tezuka's ice-y glare, those who have seen it shivered. "I will not repeat myself, Fuji Syuusuke, **DON'T **spread things that have not yet been confirm true, **DON'T **involve anyone and I mean **HER **and lastly, **DON'T EVER **tell Tezuka this because if you do, you have not yet begun to scratch the surface of **MY **wrath which will heavily involve _**AOZU **_, are we all clear?" Everyone nodded, fearing for the docile mother hen who beared his fangs…

**It's Our Secret_It's Our Secret**

"How about a nice family dinner?"

**To Be Continued….**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with all things needed to be busied with, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and how do you like Sadistic Oishi?**


End file.
